outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Block
Prison Block is the second chapter in Outlast. Summary After being sedated and dragged by Father Martin, Miles wakes up in a locked padded cell, with the phrase "Rest in Peace" written in blood on the wall. When he approaches the door, one of the patients unlocks the door for him and quickly leaves. Miles leaves the cell and encounters The Twins, mysterious Variants, standing on the other side of the prison balcony behind iron bars. They discuss the idea of killing Miles and taking his tongue and liver, but decide not to do so yet, believing it to be impolite towards Father Martin, who told them not to touch Miles. Miles then proceeds to the lower level of the Prison Block and passes through a crack in the wall in one of the cells to reach the other side of the prison's balcony. He traverses a ledge and proceeds through the decontamination chamber, following the blood towards the exit. Upon reaching the upper level (Block A), Miles encounters a Variant, and the bloody message "Down the drain" on the walls is repeated, this time with an arrow pointing towards a hole in the floor. After dropping down the hole, the player will be required to find a switch for an airlock. A control room at the end of the hallway is guarded by an armed Variant; the player must outmaneuver him and activate the airlock. Once he goes back, Miles will encounter the twins - again, behind iron bars - and will have to traverse a window ledge to get to the other side. As soon as he emerges, however, the twins will vanish. After passing through a destroyed airlock, Miles will find a keycard lying on the floor, which he can use to access the showers; however, he will be ambushed by the twins, who manage to trap him in a narrow corridor. This forces him to use the smashed window to evade them. After reaching the security control for the fourth airlock, Chris Walker will appear from the other side and smash his way through reinforced glass, causing the airlock to malfunction and burst into flame. An air vent then opens, allowing Miles to escape through the air duct. Chris will try to follow by bursting through a door, and will subsequently give chase to Miles. While attempting to run past the fire, an explosion occurs, blasting Miles into the lower floor of the Prison Block and on to a pile of body parts. Walker will follow soon after, forcing Miles to evade him and find an alternate path to the showers. Miles leaves the block after climbing up through the cell area, eventually reaching the Sewer through a hole in the shower room. Video Walkthrough Notes & Documents *Father Martin's Cell can be unlocked by filming the phrase "REST IN PEACE" written in blood on the cell's wall. *Necromantic can be unlocked by filming inmates having sexual intercourse with a corpse after passing through the first crack in the wall. *Father Martin, Finger Painter can be found next to the patient who is whispering "Down the drain," which is also the message written in blood on the wall; the patient is on the upper floor of A block, on the left side of the room. *Purge Gate Maintenance Memo can be found in a security room after traversing a window ledge in order to get to the other side of the iron bars. *Total Security can be unlocked by filming Chris Walker decapitating a Murkoff employee, after passing through the destroyed airlock to collect the keycard from the dead guard. *Dr. Wernicke Death Certificate can be found after escaping The Twins and going in one of the holding cells, located on the right side. *Dr. Wernicke Obituary can be found in the first cell on the left, after jumping from the ledge in the cell area. *Walrider can be unlocked by filming "WALRIDER," the message written in blood in the shower room. Trivia *The design of the padded room in which Miles wakes up at the start of the level was inspired from the movie In the Mouth of Madness, in which a character named John Trent draws crosses all over his cell.Watch David reveal the answer to Thursday's video question *Before the game's update, the player was required to record the interior of Father Martin's cell in order for a Variant to come and unlock the cell door. *If the player stays long enough in the first block, they can hear a Variant in a wheelchair foreshadowing Trager's future appearance. *In the lower grounds of the first block, a Variant will shove Miles back if the player gets to close to him. *After passing through a crack in the wall, a Variant can be seen engaging in Necrophilia. *Two employees can be seen alive briefly before their deaths. One will be beaten to death by a prisoner and the other one will be beheaded by Chris Walker. *There is a reference to an ending scene from the 2007 horror movie I Am Legend when Walker breaks through the forth airlock.Watch the solution to Monday's Outlast video question *In a cell in Block D, a Variant can be seen pleasuring himself in a toilet. *In the original version of the game, Miles pushed an assaulting Variant over the railing. After the game was updated and all of the quick time events were replaced with cutscenes, the outcome changes; another Variant assists Miles by pushing the assaulting Variant over the railing. References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast chapters